


falling down (to rise again)

by TheBizarreHairTrio



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, my aesthetic is jedi characters cradling their clone troopers' helmets as they cry, sometimes i write angst sometimes i write hopeful angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBizarreHairTrio/pseuds/TheBizarreHairTrio
Summary: The first step to healing is letting go.
Relationships: Original Clone Character(s) & Original Jedi Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	falling down (to rise again)

"Hey, Shebs," says Bayani, settling down against the tree with their legs tucked under them. "Sorry to bother you, but don't yell at me, you grump! I know you missed me." They laugh quietly to themselves, fingers drumming against the plastoid.

"I met a new friend a couple days ago," they begin, smiling wide. "She's a Mandalorian! I helped her fend off some slavers that were trailing her, and she got really prickly about it! She doesn't know I'm a Jedi, though," they tack on hastily. "I didn't use my lightsabers at all! She's just prickly since she was gonna handle it herself. She kind of reminds me of you. Her hair's reddish like yours, and she's just as grouchy as you are! She even told me to go away the same!" They snicker to themselves, beaming grin spreading wider.

"Of course, she can't replace you," they reassure, laughing a little more. "She's an addition to the friend group, not a replacement. I bet Master would love her, too..." They trail off, sobering suddenly, and curl into themselves.

"I miss you guys a lot," they whisper softly, eyes squeezing shut. "I want to see you more often. I even miss Master's stew! I just wish..." they cut themselves off with a shake of their head, a faintly trembling smile plastered onto their face as they get to their feet.

"I thought about it a lot, and I realized that even if the Jedi are gone, I'm still here. Their teachings live on. I can't be obvious about it, but who I am won't ever change." Shoulders shaking almost imperceptibly, they stare at their feet, wishing for the weight of their Master's hand on their head. 

"I wasn't okay before, but I will be, now," they whisper to Shebs' helmet, staring into the black of the visor. Tears prickle at the corners of their eyelids as they squeeze them shut, fingers shaking as they lift the helmet, the cool plastoid against their forehead. "I'll be okay," they promise, smile sad but hopeful.

"I'll be okay."


End file.
